Indiana Jones and the cotfr part 26: Cullam's demons
by 80s Dave
Summary: In the final climax of the story novice Indy must sword fight sword master Ragnar through the hall of death while both men dodge many deadly traps, and face Cullam and his army of demons as well! Stay tuned for the epilogue and final part which has a surprise that will be totally unexpected and mind blowing!


Cullam puts on the ring and lifts it toward the sky.

Cullam: Now spirits of darkness, look upon me and behold: the symbol of Solomon! Yes spirits, I posses that which controls you. Show us you understand! Show us a sign! I command you to show us a sign!

A few seconds go by and one by one every torch that is one the wall burst into flames. Then every light bulb in the room light brighter and brighter and then burst. Cullam lets out a sinister laughter. Back in the hall, Ragnar shuts down the hall's traps.

Ragnar: (to his men) Drag his body here.

The two men drag his body to the end of the hall when all of a sudden Indy kicks one man in the face and knocks out the other with his fist. He drinks the antidote quickly and removes his hood.

Ragnar: Dr. Jones! You surprise even me. I had no idea you where so bold.

Indy: Sometimes I even surprise myself!

Ragnar pulls a sword off the wall where several swords are hung up.

Ragnar: En garde Dr. Jones.

Indy grabs a sword that is on the wall. Ragnar strikes a few times with his sword but Indy blocks the sword with his. Ragnar chops at Indy and Indy moves away causing Ragnar to hit the lever for the hall's traps. The traps come back out and Indy and Ragner take their fight to the hall. Ragnar swings many times at Indy as Indy either blocks with his sword clumsily or dodges entirely. Indy strikes back a few times but is no match for Ragnar. Both men make their way down the hall dodging swinging axes, saws that run back and forth on the ground, and fire columns that shoot up from below. About halfway down the hall Indy and Ragnar try to hit their swords together but a saw comes between them and the two sword blades hit the top of the saw and many sparks fly. Indy and Ragnar exchange a few more blows as they dodge deadly traps when Ragnar's sword knocks Indy's sword out of his hand. Indy tries to grab his sword, when a pillar of fire shoots up and burns his hand slightly. Indy screams in pain. He drops the sword and crawls backwards to the wall. Ragnar approaches Indy and lifts up his sword.

Ragnar: You lose Dr. Jones. It's unfortunate, I was hoping for a better duel.

Just as Ragnar tries to lunge the sword into Indy, a swinging ax swings by and chops Ragnar's sword in half. Thinking quickly, Indy gets up and pushes Ragnar right onto one of the saws which saws Ragnar in half.

Meanwhile during the ceremony with Cullam, Cullam tries to demonstrate the power of the ring on Abby.

Cullam: Now brothers I will command the spirits to manifest themselves by taking full control over this woman!

While Cullam is about to try to have Abby possessed, one of the men Indy knocked out starts to get up so Indy hits him again and takes his machine gun. Indy goes through the door where the ceremony is. Everyone turns around to see Indy pointing the machine gun at Cullam.

Cullam: Dr. Jones you made it!

Indy: I want everyone out of here! I'm breaking up your party!

Cullam: (to the rest of the group) Leave us. I must deal with Dr. Jones alone.

Everyone leaves the room except Cullam, Indy, and Abby who is tied to a chair still.

Indy: Harold you can come on out now.

Harold comes out from the room he was hiding in leaving the door open.

Harold: Thank God your both O.K.!

Harold goes to Abby and starts to untie her.

Abby: Harold!

Harold: Did they hurt you my dear?

Abby: I'm fine, just untie me.

Indy: Hand me the ring Cullam.

Cullam: I don't think we can let you do that.

Indy: What do you me we?

Cullam: There here all around us! Can't you sense them?

Indy: I don't know what you're talking about but I-

Just then Indy's machine gun starts to glow and heat up. It burns in Indy's hand and he drops it to the ground and gasps.

Indy: What happened?

Cullam: It's the spirits of darkness. They obey me! They have shown me a sign!

Harold: Stop this Cullam! Your madness will destroy us all!

Cullam: Spirits of darkness I command you. Fill this place with your presence! Show us your power!

Indy looks around and sees every torch on the every wall flames up really high. Then the whole place starts to shake as if it were in an earthquake. Outside any remaining members of the guild run out in fear as the place starts to shake and they run away. Indy runs over to Harold and Abby and ducks them down in the corner.

Abby: What's happening?

Indy: I don't know! Just stay down and no matter what happens don't get up!

Harold: Indy!

Cullam starts laughing and things around the room start to fly around.

Cullam: More spirits of the dark! Fill this place more! I am your master! You will obey only me!

Indy runs at Cullam from behind and tackles him to the ground. The ring falls off Cullam's hand and Indy and Cullam both lunge for it. Indy grabs the ring holds it up while on his belly. Cullam has a hold of the ring too and they both try to take it.

Indy: In the name of God the Father…

Cullam: Give me it!

Indy: God the Son…

Cullam: Let go!

Indy: and God the Holy Spirit, I command all of the spirits before me into this ring right now!

Cullam grabs the ring from Indy and stands up with it.

Cullam: It's mine!

Just then several evil spirits appear from all around the room and like a stream flow quickly into the ring. Cullam holds the ring tight but the evil spirits start to flow into Cullam's hand. The icy chill from the evil spirits start to freeze Cullam's hand and the deep cold spreads to his arm and than the rest of his body. The freezing continues intensely until Cullam is frozen solid and all of a sudden the frozen body of Cullam cracks like glass and crumbles! The ring falls safely to the ground and spins like a top before coming to a stop. The whole place stops shaking and everything calms down. Indy grabs the ring and looks at Harold and Abby. No one can seem to say a word over what was just seen for it was unlike anything they ever have.


End file.
